


Summer

by ApexOnHigh



Series: The Seasons [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApexOnHigh/pseuds/ApexOnHigh
Summary: One hot night in Brooklyn...





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



"You ever miss Baltimore?"

It seemed an odd question to be asked of him while lying naked in Fin's bed. The August heat fell over their sweat-drenched bodies like a thick blanket, so heavy it was unbearable to remain entwined once desperate needs had been satisfied.

"Sometimes. The way you miss things that are no longer what they used to be." Once, he'd sworn he'd never return. Now, he felt no reason to. "You ever miss Narcotics?"

"I miss undercover gigs in apartments with working A.C."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

John grinned. "Then tomorrow night? We go to my place."


End file.
